In the past most industrial and domestic waste, including garbage and trash, has been collected, compacted and disposed of as land fill material. While some attempts were made in the past to recycle waste of this type by collecting the same and separating the waste into its basic components for reprocessing purposes to thus conserve, by reuse, a considerable amount of this country's natural resources, these earlier attempts were not successful partly due to lagging technology and lack of wide interest. However, interests in recycling trash have been reinstituted in view of present awareness of the astonishing rate at which this country's natural resources are being depleted.
Various methods and apparatuses have been heretofore designed for recycling waste including garbage and trash, but most of these have not been efficient to the extend of widespread acceptance.
Examples of various forms of apparatus and methods for recycling wastes heretofore known are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,307,059, 2,942,792, 3,159,353, 3,524,594, 3,549,092, 3,579,320, 3,650,396, 3,670,968, 3,736,120, 3,802,631 and 3,817,458.